Forum:Forum Rules (Please Read It!)
Cat Harrison (Moderator) Join Date: May 2013 Posts: 3183 Top Eleven Forum Rules Welcome to the Top Eleven Community Forums! We’ve provided these Rules of Conduct to provide guidelines for new and old members alike on behaviors and activities that are acceptable and encouraged as well as those that are not permitted. Your continued use of the Top Eleven Community Forums is based on your adherence to these Rules of Conduct. These Rules of Conduct apply to all threads, posts, private messages, visitor messages on user profiles, social groups, and any other form of communication within Top Eleven Community Forums (collectively “Forum Content”): 1. Top Eleven Terms Of Service The Top Eleven Terms of Service govern all use of the Top Eleven Service, including Top Eleven.com and the Top Eleven Community Forums “Forum”). Violation of the Terms of Service can result in suspension of your forum account and other Top Eleven services. 2. Courtesy and Respect Forum Content must be civil and where possible it should be courteous. The Top Eleven Forums are a place for positive and constructive interactions between people that play Top Eleven or that have an interest in Top Eleven. Forum activity such as bumping, petitioning, lobbying, cross posting, threatening to quit, signing or +1’ing a thread is not constructive and is not permitted. Top Eleven has a zero tolerance policy for content that violates the rules in this section. Do not act in an abusive, disrespectful, harassing or otherwise hostile manner and do not haze or attack others. Do not discuss politics or religion as they do not relate to Top Eleven and have a tendency to cause flame wars. Do not discuss or debate the moderation of the Forums or the Rules of Conduct. Do not incite, promote or endorse legal actions or boycotts against Top Eleven or any other entity. Do not share personally identifiable information. 3. Privacy Private communications between forum members, moderators, Top Eleven employees, and affiliates or partners of Top Eleven should remain private. Forum Content placed in public channels must not include copies of private communications, including (but not limited to) support tickets, emails, private messages and chat logs. 4. Viruses, Cheats, Exploits, and Hacks Forum Content must not: Contain viruses, adware, spyware, worms or any other malicious code. Promote or describe methods for circumventing or manipulating these Rules of Conduct, the Top Eleven Terms of Service, game rules or the mechanics of any aspect of the Top Eleven Service. 5. Illegal Content and Copyright Forum Content must not: Contain (i) pornography; (ii) obscene or sexually explicit remarks or images; (iii) threatening or defamatory remarks or images; (iv) hateful, racially or ethnically offensive remarks or images; (v) descriptions or promotions of illegal activity; or (vi) provide links to sites that contain any of the aforementioned content. Violate any applicable laws, contractual restrictions or any other third party rights. 6. Commercial Activity: Spam, Selling and Scams Forum Content must not: Spam other members or the community. Contain content, links, or advertisements for non-Top Eleven products or services, including content describing or promoting the unauthorized sale or transfer of Top Eleven’s virtual goods. Contain content that encourages other forum members to participate in commercial activity or scams that violate Top Eleven’s Terms of Service or Rules of Conduct. 7. Singular Identity Each community member is limited to one forum account. 8. Signatures We encourage forum members to exercise positive self-expression. Forum members may include signatures in their posts. Signatures must not include more than three lines of text. Signature images must not: (i) be larger than 500 pixels wide by 100 pixels tall and must not contain animations; and (ii) exceed a file size of 100 kb. Signatures and signature images that are not consistent with these Rules of Conduct may be removed. 9. Violations of these Rules of Conduct Forum Content and activity must not violate the letter or spirit of these Rules of Conduct. Forum Moderators and other Top Eleven staff, in their sole discretion, will determine whether Forum Content or activity is in violation. Responses to violations may include, but not be limited to: issuing a warning; removing Forum Content; suspending or terminating use of the Forums or other aspects of the Top Eleven Service. A failure to strictly enforce any aspect of these Rules of Conduct does not prevent Forum Moderators or other Top Eleven staff from doing so in the future. Appeals Process: Members with questions or concerns about these Rules of Conduct and Forum management may direct their questions to a Community Manager. 10. Changes to the Rules of Conduct Top Eleven may revise these Rules of Conduct at any time by making changes to this page. You should check this page from time to time to make note of any changes